Of Kunai Knives and Romance
by Ohtori Akio
Summary: Naruto drabbles, all couples, genres, situations, shoujo and shounenai and ratings. I take requests. LATEST DRABBLES: CannonballGaara, EnvySasuNaru, A Time For All Things YamatoSaku
1. In The Night KakaSaku

**A/N: I strike again! Here are Naruto drabbles. All pairings, all subjects. Well, I won't keep you waiting. These will be updated when I feel like it.**

**Title: In The Night**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Angst**

**Word count: 100**

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Summary: It's always hard to loose a love.**

At first, Sakura is unsure of how to react to the silence. For as long as she could remember, Kakashi had always been by her side. He was often silent, but he also spoke of various tasks to perform and had given her advice.

Theirs is a strange love, one doing all of the talking, the other all of the listening. Without Kakashi around, no one acknowledged her presence. She was all but ignored, save for the times that Naruto realized she still existed.

Sakura realizes something as the days pass. She has come to rely on noise. Silence disturbs her.

A/N: More to come. Please R&R I update on feedback, the more feedback, the more I update. Also you can request a couple and I'll write them. Just tell me who.


	2. Reflections Tazuna

**A/N: Dedicated to the wonderful: Melissa Norvell (Oneesan no Miroku Houshi on . Thanks for the couples. I'll write some on those as well. You're right; by the way, Tazuna gets no respect and he's such a wonderful minor character, so this is dedicated to him.**

**Title: Reflections**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Character: Tazuna**

**Rating: G**

Each one is the same. Children surround me, smiling and begging me to play with them.

It reminds me of Inari. He was such a bright, inquisitive young boy.

It saddens me that I was forced to miss him grow from a child to a man.

I watch them laugh and play, glancing my way to see if I notice their antics.

They make me feel welcome. I have missed this feeling. One child shyly approaches me, offering a small flower. We share a smile and I feel at peace for a brief moment.

**END**

**Next drabble: **


	3. His Smile KakaIta

**A/N: This one's for Kaki-kun and Melissa Norvell. It is also my favorite couple! Don't worry others who've requested. I'll get around to doing ALL requests that have been made so far. Also, I'm going to post a few I just felt like writing. Stay tuned and review!**

**Title: His Smile**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairing: ItaKaka**

Emotion was unacceptable, beneath him. Only the acid hiss of his nails rending flesh gave him purpose, sketched him in vibrant colors. The white of bone, the crimson of blood.

A cold sculpture of ice and pure star shine. Not cruel, only exact to his own standards that allowed no weakness. Evil was too base for him, wickedness of mortal failing.

Yet, sometimes he smiled.

The boy knew. Kakashi knew. His smile was a warning, the promise of darkness about to be unleashed.

The smile still somehow looked sweet and wistful on his matchless face. Looks can be deceiving, as all beauty is not gentle and all perfection is not pure.

And often times a smile is only the fanged invitation to death.

**END**


	4. Worth NaruSasu

**A/N: This is for glassesfreak at MM (.) org. Thanks for requesting!**

**Title: Worth**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rating: K**

Sasuke reminds him of snow, usually.

Beautiful, pristine, perfect, and yet cold to the touch. Once in a while, when they're all sitting around the open fire, he'll look at him and wonder if he can feel any heat through the icy layers he wraps around himself. Ever so often, when he stands along in his silent requiem, he'll play little games in his head: which façade is it today, has his forehead crinkled in thought, how many times has he sighed, and is that smile real or fake? Sometimes he wonders why he wants to know, but mostly finds himself just musing about the snow and all the little intricacies he doesn't understand.

Occasionally, when he can see the tears he is unwilling to shed, he panics; he wants to peel away his skin and peer inside of his head, wants to make sure that a spider hasn't gobbled Sasuke's ice heart before he can melt it.

Frequently, repeatedly, he pries Sasuke's ice cage open with bare hands, just to see if he's still there. Always, he slaps him.

At those times, Sasuke reminds him of fire.

And in those moments, Naruto remembers why the pain is worth it.

**END**


	5. Ebb Zabuza

**A/N: A Zabuza one shot. My favorite minor villain. Here is my ode to him…R.I.P. Zabuza-san, you really were a true shinobi**

**Title: Ebb**

**Genre: Introspection**

**Character: Zabuza**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: PG-13**

A dark man, robed in black, mutely watches over the battle field.

Within the depths, man and beast twist and decay. Would be heroes rise to battle fallen heroes as castles give way to sky scrapers.

Nothing escapes the ebb of promiscuous time.

Sheltered in the void, hidden within the ever-expanding darkness of eternity and fate. Zabuza watch-wishes. Longs for what no one wants, but everyone owns.

Zabuza doesn't want death, not really. But he doesn't want nothing either. Haplessly, he watches countless lives. Searching for something that will remake nothing.

**END**


	6. A Sad Smile ShikaTema

**A/N: Here is ShikaTema at the request of: Melissa Norvell (Oneesan no Miroku Houshi)**

**Title: A Sad Smile**

**Pairing: ShikamaruXTemari**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: A random sparring session between Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

I never had any reason to doubt her; she had always been by my side and I by hers; so how could she?

I raced my hands tight around the weapon, the treasure that would end all of this. I will be free and respected.

"Shikamaru!" I see the rage in her eyes as I hear my name. Why was she angry? Why did she do it?

The sword pierced by chest, I didn't explode like others did, and she pinned me against the tree, the tree where we would see each other again.

I feel tired and I see the sad look on her face…I smile…Even hurt, she was able to take me down.

She was still the woman I loved.

**END**


	7. Sakura Blossoms Sakura

**A/N: Here's another drabble about Sakura.**

**NOTE ABOUT THE LAST DRABBLE: Yeah, should have rated it higher and no Temari didn't kill Shikamaru, just hurt him badly.**

**Title: Sakura Blossoms**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Angst**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Character: Sakura**

The season had brought many flowers into bloom. There were botan, bellflower and even ayame surrounding the forest pathways. The vivid colors were a welcome sight after so many months of drab, gloomy colors and cold, bitter winds.

The group had come to rest at last and Sakura took the chance to wander the area, studying the flowers. Softly caressing the silken petals, she gently broke the stem of a nearby flower, breathing in the fresh scent.

Bringing the blossom into view she couldn't help but to frown.

A lone sakura blossom fell to the ground forgotten in her haste to escape.

**END.**


	8. Next We Meet ItaKaka

**A/N: Here is an ItachiXKakashi for you all. Working on the KibaXHinaXNaru and the Kyuubi requests. Please be patient. If I randomly post something that isn't requested, it's because I thought of it myself. It doesn't mean I'm not working on your requests, it just means I'm not finished with them.**

**Title: Next We Meet**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: ItachiXKakashi**

**Rating: PG**

**Next We Meet**

Itachi glared at him, his Sharingan eyes fixed upon the silver haired beauty before him. He had stalked him, and cast his world into nightmare. Destroyed his haphazard creations and proved as elusive as the wind. He is relentless as a storm, as driven as the rain and as merciless as the burning sun.

Some days they fought bitter, bloody battles. Nights were spent with him above him, curses, bitter oaths spilling from pretty masked lips.

He tried to kill him once, and yet he lived, bent on his duty and bitter oaths. Next they met, he would kill him.

It was always next they met.

Somewhere behind he heard a "Shink", a sound which spoke of tempered steel against find, burlap. He turned ever confidant, ever over sure. "This time, it's over."

Silently he lunged, and just as silent, he blocked his feeble swing. After all, he is only human. He smirks, a rougish grin. "Kakashi."

**THE END**


	9. Restless KibaHinaNaru

**A/N: Here's the KibaHinaNaru one I promised!**

**Title: Restless**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: General**

**Pairings: KibaHinaNaru**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Restless**

The rain showed no hints of stopping as Hinata frowned. Fidgeting slightly, she shifted her weight from side to side, trying to relieve that restless feeling that plagued her soul.

Behind her, she could hear a slight sneeze from Naruto and a muffled giggle from Sakura. Turning, she noticed Sasuke was settled on the wall, crossing his arms protectively. Pale eyes looked to the young blonde and she blushed.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall, hoping that the sounds of the rain would calm her. Something brushed against her hand, making her start. Naruto had moved to sit next to her. A blush stained her cheeks as she settled back against the wall. She was still restless; as the rain and even Naruto could not allow her to forget the other she held an equal place in her heart: Kiba.

**END**


	10. Instrument of Death Kakashi

**Title: Instrument of Death**

**Genre: Angst**

**Character: Kakashi**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: PG-13**

He fights, lives and breathes. He worries for Naruto, dodges, out of habit, friendship and close relationships. He keeps his distance from everyone, while he cuddles with Sakura when she's feeling down. Outwardly he is determined, but a sad, martyr with an unwanted cause.

Inwardly, he is an aching void.

He sleeps, dreams, and wishes for death. He is brave, but not brave enough, or perhaps he is cowardly enough. It matters little, he will go on, he will fight and he will bleed.

He will live on until the end.

**END**


	11. Duet of Siblings Itachi and Sasuke

**Title: Duet of Siblings**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Genre: Introspective**

**Characters: Itachi and Sasuke**

**Rating: G**

He stared into the depths of the world, trying his utmost to will someone into making an appearance.

They would show up, in that flash of black and he would ask him how he was, and what happened while he was gone and everything would be back to how it should be.

Sasuke stared into the clouds, arms folded under his chin, the sun shining down brightly on him.

Itachi stared into the clouds, arms braced against its rim on a grey dingy rock.

He really wanted Itachi to come back home.

**END**


	12. The Forgotten Prince NaruSaku

**A/N: I really should update Blood on the Snow, but I've been spending all my time on these. I think After I write this one, I'll go and write on it. I've been working on several of these. **

**I'm also doing ones for Temari and Itachi. (Might make them a couple might not. It would be interesting. Don't think it's been done before) I'm also doing drabbles on Shino and TenTen since they don't get much fandom. I may do some over people like Zaku and Dosu as well. Also working on a Kyuubi/Iruka (Hope that's what you had in mind, Kaki-kun. I haven't been able to check my mail lately to PM you back.) Also going to work on that GaiKaka for you too.**

**This is NaruSaku for April Miller and narutogirl14.**

**Title: The Forgotten Prince**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: G-Maybe PG**

**Summary: I'll always save her.**

I'll admit that it's pitiful when your whole life revolves around one person, but that's never stopped the love struck.

Even if they aren't loved back.

I'll admit that it's ironic, and even be the first one to do so. Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! Really pointless, but it's true. So here I am, sitting in a church without benches and too empty for ghosts, thinking of the first day.

She didn't want to be on a team with me. Anyone else would've told her to put up and shut up, but I saw that pink-haired princess and understood: it'd take a miracle to make her be completely fine with it. I saw her fragility the more I was around her and knew that if anyone tied to make her go too fast, it would completely break her.

Why do we keep on living if we're just going to die someday? I didn't know the answer then, and it sealed me into my own coffin to hear the question. The feeling of that hair as soft as innocence stayed with me despite it all, and no matter how many years passed, I still remembered as the coffin closed tighter, leaving me alone in darkness with only a memory to hold on.

How ironic, it's happened again.

Sasuke saved Sakura from her coffin like I couldn't. Then he gained her love like it was a trinket. He loved torturing me with both. I never had a chance at being her prince. When it mattered most, I did nothing.

Nothing.

In the end, I'm just a washed up knight who likes to play at chivalry. Who will do anything to get what they want. At least I'm persistent and loyal.

That's what separates me from Sasuke. I knew that Sasuke was going to betray us someday, but I couldn't tell her. There was still hope that she'd realize it for herself. Realize that he wasn't her prince…That word which describes something I'll never be.

I feel like she forgets about me more and more. One day there will be nothing left of the prince who used the last of his energy to save her.

Do we really exist if no one knows we do? The theory "think, therefore I am" is usually flawless, but many things still imagine that have ceased to be. Do I still exist? Is it really me who is here? Every day, those questions still become more and more desperate in my mind, as who I once was and now pretend to be slips further and further away.

Sakura…Please don't turn away from me. Please realize that I'd rather be with you then anywhere else. Please just know that I am here.

You may be the only one who still does.

I will remember you, no matter who tries to take it away. You'll always be in my heart. I will save you, from nothing and maybe finally become your prince.

As I let you know this, you take my hand, and we both walk away – together.

You've saved me from being forgotten and fading away.

**END**


	13. Loyalty Naruto

**A/N: Another character shot. This one is about Naruto.**

**Title: Loyalty**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: G**

**Character: Naruto**

He couldn't remember a time when he had not been at their side. Together, the three of them had gone through so much. He had been a loyal supporter for so long.

At times, he did take them for granted, but in a way it was for their protection.

When he raced off, they were left behind while he took care of danger. If anything ever happened to those two, he would never forgive himself.

Kakashi and Sakura ran up the hill. "Time to go back home." Laughing, Naruto quickly disappeared in a blur of wind.

**END**


	14. Pretty Lies KyuubiIruka

**A/N: Here is the Iruka and Kyuubi one. They are paired in this one, **

**Still working on AnkoXHokage, Temari and Itachi, GaiKaka and a few others. Sorry updates seem to be slow. I'll probably write another one of these where they aren't paired.**

**Title: Pretty Lies**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairings: Kyuubi/Iruka **

**Rating: M **

**Pretty Lies**

There are fingers in his fur, and they trace cool patterns across his burning skin. Tainted fingers whisper down his face, lingering for a moment on his barely parted lips. He kisses him soundly and he, for the moment does not respond. Long had they played this game-- cat and mouse, seducer and seduced predator and prey. It would end like it always had; the mouse chokes the cat, the seduced becomes the seducer and the prey…

He wins in all the ways save one.

"Iruka," He purrs against the hollow of his throat. His tongue lashes along his neck as he pulls the man towards him. He resists and frowns. He is a nothing, a half nothing, and soon to be all nothing.

Fingers weave into fur and a back falls upon the ground. Fiery eyes swim red and from tainted fox lips spill pretty nothings and even prettier lies.

"Kyuubi…" Iruka mumbled, to no one but himself.

**END**


	15. Blossoming IrukaSakura

**A/N: An IrukaXSakura for IrukaXSakuraForever (SaionjiXJuriForever at ff. net)**

**Title: Blossoming**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Genre: Romance/Fluff**

**Pairing: IrukaXSakura**

**Summary: He always manages to surprise her.**

He watched as her eyes lit up and a blush spread across her face as she delicately accepted the bouquet of flowers. It had taken hours to find the most perfect flower, but it had all been worth it to see the smile on her face. A smile he rarely saw.

Quickly snatching one of the flowers, he placed it behind her ear, sweeping a lock of hair around it to keep it in place. She gave him a confused look, but he only gave her an innocent smile as he turned to leave.

"Please enjoy the flowers, Sakura."

**END**


	16. Hot Springs KakaSaku

**A/N: Another KakaSaku, dedicated to the Kaka X Saku –Club on DA.**

**Here are the projects that have been requested for those who know:**

**HinataXShino**

**4th Hokage/Anko**

**Temari and Itachi**

**KotetsuXSakura (This is my request to myself. You should read Reckless and The Pretty Boy by Melissa Norvell. You'll like them as much as I did.)**

**If your request isn't listed, it's complete. This is my own personal 'To Do' list.**

**Title: Hot Spring**

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: PG-13**

Her entire body was sore and she was covered in trail dust. She needed a long soak in the hot springs or she was going to scream! Looking around, she noticed that everyone was gone, but she was too tired to care at the moment.

Walking down the worn path, she began to discard her outer clothing, finally removing her inner clothing upon reaching the hot springs. Closing her eyes, she sank down into the hot water, sighing to herself.

She jolted at the sound of laughter.

"If you wanted to bathe together, Sakura. All you had to do was ask."

**END**


	17. Warmth Anko

**A/N: An Anko piece. Why? Because I love her.**

**Title: Warmth**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Angst**

**Author:Ohtori Akio**

**Character: Anko**

Snow. As it gently fell around her, she remembered that she once thought it was pretty. That was in another lifetime, when she'd had a soul capable of being touched by beauty. He stretched out his hand to capture a few of the falling flakes, watched dispassionately as they didn't melt in her icy palm.

Once she'd been alive inside, able to feel the warmth of another skin next to hers, able to warm another's lips with her own.

Now she didn't even know if the memories belonged to her or one of the voices that whispered in her mind.

**END**


	18. Innuendo KakaSaku

**Title: Innuendo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

Kakashi turned and stopped. The pink haired woman, paused and he lovingly stroked her cheek.

"Such lovely skin you have, Sakura." He complimented.

Sakura was startled by his sudden touch on her face and tensed before relaxing, a slight blush growing. She hoped no one else saw this. "Thank…you…Kakashi…sensei." She managed.

"I bet it gets rosy at all the right times." He replied reaching his other hand behind her back, as he spoke, reaching down towards the other cheeks. His mind wandered. "So soft and firm…with a gentle curve to them."

Her firm hand landed on the side of his face. "Not those cheeks, stupid!"

**END**


	19. Feelings GaiKaka

**A/N: Here is a GaiKaka one! Finally! This pairing is so interesting, but I've never had the time recently to just sit down and write about them. **

**Title: Feelings**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairing: GaiKaka**

Gai thinks the wind makes him gorgeous.

Kakashi doesn't care. But then Kakashi claims not to feel a thing on this never-ending road to nowhere, sitting in a tiny cherry with wheels.  
And how did Gai get away with this? Getting a ride on this highway? A perk from a hot date?

Kakashi doesn't want to think about **that** image too much--it bothers him for more complicated reasons than he wants to contemplate tonight.

Gai offered a helmet to Kakashi, but like always, the stubborn man refused. Not that Gai thought about Kakashi's refusal **that** often--heaven forbid friendship changed into something else without Gai wanting it to.

_Asking if he could feel it, Kakashi frowned. Yes, Kakashi felt **something**--just nothing he wished to talk about. And Gai just smiled, though he was **hoping** Kakashi just might feel a little more than usual..._


	20. Understandings ItachiTemari

**A/N: Here it is, Itachi and Temari. **

**Title: Understanding**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairing: ItachiXTemari**

**Understanding**

There was a time when Itachi could have loved Temari.

He wished for a sister, when he was young and lonely and needed someone to be the other 'doll' on the playground.

He wanted someone younger than him to take care of and shelter and teach.

He wanted to have someone love him unconditionally.

In between blank moments of time, spaces that Itachi can not seem to fill in, he knows that Sasuke does not love him.  
She could have anyone. She could have anything.  
What was this wisp of a boy to her?

'Plain James' The girl called him all of the time

Itachi knows Temari is not plain. She is sly and loud, with bangs that hide her eyes from observance. But when those eyes are open, when they stare deep into your very soul---Itachi swears that Temari is casting some sort of voodoo.

Itachi swears he can feel the a million needles pierce his skin, he can feel the blood slip out of his veins and pool at his feet.

Then the moment passes. Sasuke watches the stars and Temari smiles like a malevolent Mona Lisa from the shadows.  
Itachi fears that smile.

But now, with raven petals upon his breast, Itachi understands something important...something grand and paramount.

Itachi holds up the crumpled picture and presses it to Temari's lips, closes her eyes in insane rapture as the seconds fly by.  
A blank moment indeed. An understanding.

Itachi loves Temari like he loves Sasuke.  
And it is hate.

**END**

**A/N: You know, I like this couple so much, I'm planning on writing a little fanfic on them. Thanks for the recommendation on the pairing! They are very interesting. I'm fascinated by them.**


	21. Symbolism Kurenai

**A/N: Here's a Kurenai one. She doesn't get much love in fandom. So I decided to give her a little drabble all her own.**

**Title: Symbolism**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Character: Kurenai**

**Summary: In the end, what is the best path- holding on or letting go? **

**Notes: White is the color of death in Japan, as well as countries of the east.**

Chrysanthemum.

Strength. Courage. Dignity. Encouragement to one who struggles.

Cherry Blossoms.

Loyalty. Filial Love. Like the samurai who spends his life preparing for the battle in which he is killed.

Primrose.

Youth.

Iris.

Strength. Vitality. Bold. Power.

Kurenai rises quietly, staring at the flowers laid separately, neatly on the ground before resting her head against the tree trunk.

Slowly, she rights herself back straight, head high. She takes the remaining flower and ties it in her hair.

"A white flower. Death."

A faint breeze ruffles her outfit as she walks away.

Unseen, the wind mixes the petals over many graves.

**End**

**A/N: Please note these are drabbles. Drabbles are short stories under 500 words. Stories that consist of 500-800 words are double drabbles. Please do not tell me to write longer works, because this is how they are supposed to be written. **

**Just would like to note this to my reviewers who keep telling me to write longer chapters. Because it won't happen.**


	22. Worst Enemy KakaIta

**A/N: adds KakaHina and KakaIno to his long list**

**Title: Worst Enemy**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: KakaIta**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

Fist clenched around his prize, he ran. Fury had dominated his life before he'd met him and fury dominated him now. He had been a fool; he should never have trusted Kakashi. Kakashi was a liar just like all the rest of them.

Blinding pain as the shaft went into his body, checking his speed with Kakashi's betrayal. Pinned, he felt himself fading away into cold abyss. Arms falling limp and helpless at his sides, his eyelids closing against his will as he fell into a sleep that was nothing like sleep, more like death without peace, without solace or redemption. Hatred was the last thing he tasted in his mouth as he slipped out of the waking world and into legend.

"Itachi?" Kisame's voice sounded concerned. "Are you okay? What were you thinking about?"

He turned away, his voice filled with old hurt. "Nothing worth remembering."

**END**


	23. Wish HinaShino

**A/N: Here's HinataXShino for you.**

**Wish**

**Pairing: HinataXShino**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

We're going to do it, they said, and do it right. No mistakes this time, no as they found the scroll and gave it to Shino and said 'wish'.

And he did.

Hinata glanced up at the moon. She saw Kiba sleeping on the ground. Shino scrubbed at his weary eyes, writing wished down and crossing them out when they didn't work. They never worked. He looked at Hinata and he finally realized, there was no such thing as a selfless wish.


	24. At Times IruSaku

**Title: At Times**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: PG**

**Couple: IruSaku**

Sometimes, all he can do is just take another breath. Sometimes, it's all he can do just to live. At times he just wants to let his legs give out underneath of him and relish in the feel of soft grass under his skin until the blade decides that it's time. At times he wonders why he bothers with being a ninja and wishes when it takes all he has in him to wake up in the morning. At times, he wonders how someone like Sakura can expect love from him.

At times.

But at times Sakura smiles and everything's alright again, and he feels like he can take another step. At times, she asks him if he's alright and he says yes and means it because he couldn't lie to her. At times, there is a looking forward to seeing her when he wakes up. At times, he doesn't understand why. At times, he doesn't want to.

She makes him want to live again.

**END**


	25. 10 Promises KibaHina

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of requests for KibaHina. I frankly love this couple, so I decided to write one. Here you go all of you KibaHina fans.**

**Title: 10 Promises**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairing: KibaHinata**

**Ten Promises**

**KibaHina**

**one**  
day of sleeping, wrapped up in each other, hair mingling--Black, dark blue, black, dark blue, against the sun.

**two **

minutes of your hands on my back, soothing muscles and working out knots, caressing the edges and making them melt...

**three**

times you pull at my face, dragging nails over my back and tugging at my bottom lip--you shudder, I shudder...

**four**

months of self-imposed exile, nary a person in sight, hidden from the eyes of the past and the voices of the future...

**five**

seconds of cold water before the hot kicks in, sliding over your skin like molten lava and coating my eager fingers...

**six**

hours in between night and day, avoiding slumber and finding new ways to travel your body, new ways to make you moan...

**seven**

places to touch you that make you smile, make you tighten your hold on the bedsheets, make you whisper my name like a prayer...

**eight**

candles lit around the house, petals on the floor, amber light leading me closer to your embrace--how could I ever think to leave you...

**nine**

kisses to my spine, cold fire racing along courtesy of your tongue--press me down, create me, never ever stop...

**ten**

promises of love and devotion, hushed into the darkness and etched into time, tattooed upon us in red red ink.

**END**

-


	26. Alone ZabuAnko

**A/N: This is a drabble made for my fanfiction _Blood on the Snow_ which is an AnkoZabuza piece. Please check it out, I'd love to know what you all think of it. I've gotten a lot of compliments. I hope I can do them justice in a drabble.**

**Title: Alone**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: AnkoZabu**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**XXXX**

The night the sun didn't go down but stayed to flirt with the moon was a night with much warning. That red light that pushed away his precious quiet night, and demanded the attention he gave his own thoughts.

She never gave him a moment's peace until she had cleared from his presence. The peace which followed that was not pleasant.

Really, he just misses her.

The sun sets red and the moon rises from its dead wanderings.

The warmth of the day's fire met the cold of the night's calm and the danced.

A love story of horrid disaster, of peace and calamity, a fairytale with no happy ending.

Because the sun set one last time, and the moon was alone again.

**END**

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Please review and don't forget to check out my new fanfic!**


	27. Icicle Zabuza

**A/N: Another Zabuza one…Hey, what can I say? I love his character.**

**Pending Couples: **

**KakaIno**

**KakaNaru**

**ZabuKaka**

**The rest are finished and will be posted soon.**

**Name: Icicle**

**Rating: RP-13**

**Character: Zabuza**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Icicle**

He says he's sick. It's true more or less. His mother's gone, the warmth is gone, and the house is all chill and icicles and he thinks there must be a way to melt them away. He says he's sick, and they go to pray to a god who has nothing to do with him. He's a Dark Creature. He's not in His book.

He lays down, reaches down, fingers down, curling fingers in curls, curling fingers in soft damp boy skin, Sunday clothes bunched around his hips. He opens slowly, petals opening, icicles melting water running.

And he flies.


	28. Itachi, Itachi

**Itachi Itachi**

**By:** Ohtori Akio

**Genre:** Horror

**Summary:** A twisted look at Itachi, through the eyes of many.

Itachi Itachi  
Quite contrary  
How does your garden grow?  
It's really quite plain  
It tears and it maims  
To feed on your tales of woe

Itachi Itachi  
Quite contrary  
How does your garden bloom?  
I give it terror and fright  
Things that go bump in the night  
Black Roses grow best in the gloom

Itachi Itachi  
Quite contrary  
How do you deal with weeds?  
Cruel and quick they are torn  
But I don't watch for the thorns  
The Flowers do love me to bleed

Itachi Itachi  
Quite contrary  
How will you garden die  
I must always be here  
They grow from my tears  
And the thorns come into my eyes

Itachi Itachi  
Quite contrary  
What was your garden before?  
From the devil and knife  
There came twisted life  
To become a killer once more

Itachi Itachi  
You're really quite scary  
I think I shall go away  
My dear you've been deceived  
You're not allowed to leave  
The Roses quite want you to stay

**OWARI**


	29. Ninja Games NejiNaruto

**A/N: Here is NejiNaru**

**Title: Ninja Games**

**Pairing: NejiNaru**

**By: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: T**

All his moves were planned, from the beginning and to the end, all the evidence was shredded and all the witnesses bought, slept with--any means necessary, all is fair in love and war...

The heat of his phone in his pocket, ringing all day and all night--_rockets going off_

The stares around the campus, eyes undressing him--_bullets grazing the skin_

His body is a chessboard, pawn to E4--mouth to torso—

and he will forgo all the foreplay, who needs it? The engine is always revving up and racing down the highway of dreams for him...and he is not blinded by love or friendship or family, not like the rest--_a general under pressure_

Neji says he is hoping for him to win this little war of the roses, this battle for eternity--and Naruto is willing to forsake more than honor to get there...in the end...he is willing to sell it all down the river--_soldier under fire_

**END**


	30. Child of the Trees NaruHina

**A/N: Now, it's NaruHina. This is a couple that I really like.**

**Title: Child of the Trees**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: T**

She dreamed up a story about a boy lost, growing up without parents in the green of the forest. And he lived in the treetops, he lived off of river-water and slept on beds of moss. But he died without love, without arms to hold him or words to soothe him.

Hinata had a funny feeling that she killed the boy in reality, for he was her--hanging from the vines, twisted up in the brambles of a fading youth and an illusion of family--the boy had to die. Just as she, too, must perish in order to survive.

-


	31. You Mentioned A Thing Called Agony? NH

Title: You Mentioned a Thing Called Agony?

Author: Ohtori Akio

Pairing: NaruHina

Not because it was like this, not because he did not want it...Naruto trembled like a child caught naked by icy wind because it was too much.  
To be held down, to be shoved around, to be pushed until bruises spread over his arms in delicate shades of blue and purple...like flowers, like buds opening under heat...

Hinata kissed him until his lips began to bleed.

And the girl did not wipe it away, did not ask forgiveness, did not put on kid-gloves.

She took and ripped it out and pulled it down.

And Naruto let her.

She would have to clean up later.


	32. Special ShikaIno

**A/N: InoXShikamaru one of my favorite couples.**

**Title: Special**

**Couple: ShikaIno**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

At the end of the day, they just had one thing in common - - and it was the very thing that kept them apart.

Shikamaru used to look at Ino, and see someone beyond his vision. Too good, too perfect, too much of everything he could ever be.

Shikamaru used to look at Ino in class, and see someone beyond his heart. Too pure, too strong, too much of everything he didn't deserve.

But the roses no longer tint the gaze and the past does not die, it grows into a beast of burden - - standing in the room like a bull in a china shop. Shikamaru falls from the pedestal and Ino wallows in the mud.

**END**


	33. The World Isn't Enough ShinoKiba

**Title: The World Isn't Enough**

**Pairing: KibaShino**

**Rating: PG**

They sometimes talked.

It could be daytime outside of that silent place where the true prince slept...Shino didn't know.  
Shino was always living in the night anyway. He could never adjust to the sunlight.  
But when they talked, only Shino's lips moved.

Kiba said a lot of things...just without words. All the things he needed to get across came from his shadowed eyes--hollow and dark places on his skull, blind like fish in a cave.

Shino brushed aside the boy's hair and kissed his forehead, feeling Kiba press against his lips...

"If only you would understand me. We could have the world if we were together once again." Shino whispered.  
Kiba tightened his hold on Shino's arm, but said nothing.

He did not have to.

**END**

-


	34. Thieves ItaKaka

**Title: Thieves**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Couple: KakaIta**

There is certain darkness in death. Kakashi knows this because he's died once before.

Death is not something that's meant to be survived, and so no one truly has. With every breath stolen from his emotions, Kakashi feels the weight of his tombstone on his chest and flaccid arms choking him, searing where skin meets skin.

Somewhere on the horizon, he meets Itachi, who feels the fire of that night burning through his veins where blood should be, the necklace he wears, slicing into his neck, the claws of his clan dug deep into his chest.

"So, you've died before too?" Kakashi says in the waning light of the day.

The sun meets in the darkness, they are together.

**END**


	35. Ghost KakaHina

**A/N: KakaHina!**

**Title: Recklessly Beautiful**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairing: HinataKaka**

**Rating: G**

**she's** **convinced**  
At night, her dreams wander toward him.  
Standing like a tree. Over-shadowing her down below.  
And he is too magnificent. Too perfect. Too much for one body to contain. And she wants him, wants his power and his coolness and his passion.  
**she** **could hold back**  
His hair, a light forest. His eyes, blue skies. His skin, apple-white. How many evenings must she lay here--alone--and think upon him? How many memories must she create? To a life not even possible to live?  
**a** **glacier**

--


	36. Special ShIn

**A/N: InoXShikamaru one of my favorite couples.**

**Title: Special**

**Couple: ShikaIno**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

At the end of the day, they just had one thing in common - - and it was the very thing that kept them apart.

Shikamaru used to look at Ino, and see someone beyond his vision. Too good, too perfect, too much of everything he could ever be.

Shikamaru used to look at Ino in class, and see someone beyond his heart. Too pure, too strong, too much of everything he didn't deserve.

But the roses no longer tint the gaze and the past does not die, it grows into a beast of burden - - standing in the room like a bull in a china shop. Shikamaru falls from the pedestal and Ino wallows in the mud.

**END**


	37. Pervert: JirTsu

A/N: Here is a JiraiyaTsunade for you all!

Title: Pervert

Author: Ohtori Akio

Rating: PG

Pairing: JiraiyaTsunade

Pervert

Frowning in concentration, she rubbed at a stubborn spot of dirt on the otherwise smooth edge of her kunai. No matter how much she tried, the spot would not come off. Placing the weapon on the ground, she stood, stretching her stiff muscles.

Sitting down again, she resumed her previous position and attacked the spot with a vengeance. With a growl, she tossed the rag to the ground and begun to lightly scrape a nail along the edges of the spot. Without warning, she spun around, hitting the person behind her. There was no mistaking that wandering hand.

"Pervert."

END


	38. What Price is Forgiveness TemariTenTen

A/N: Sorry about not updating these. I have tons of them, but I have not had time to be around the computer due to a family member who was very sick and almost died.

But I am back and here are my requests.

I am going to update these one a day, so I hope you can keep up with quick updates. I want to get all of my old requests out of the way so I can write new ones or what I wanted to write.

ALSO: If you like these drabbles, please check out my new fanfics- Voices in the Dark and A Tattered Ninja. Thanks.

Here we go!

What Price Is Forgiveness?

Pairing: TemariXTen Ten

Warning: Shoujo-ai- Ten Ten POV

Author: Ohtori Akio

And so she kept very still, fear of moving and drawing that old familiar gaze her way… It paralyzed her, it made her muscles freeze and turned her bones to cement.

And what would Temari give up this time for her?

Another cheap bouquet of roses? Another bleeding heart in a dead breast? Another heavy fan in her hand?

What would Temari let go of once more to satisfy that dark desire within? Her heart and soul? Her will and strength? Everything?

END


	39. And Galaxies Above: HayateXAnko

Title: And Galaxies Above

Author: Ohtori Akio

Pairing: Anko X Hayate

Rating: PG

"It's a bit cold out here, don't you think?" Anko murmured against Hayate's neck.

"Yeah…A little." The ninja answered back softly with a cough.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Anko questioned, wrapping her arms securely around the other nin's neck.

"Maybe…" Hayate hushed out, tightening his hold on Anko's waist. They had been standing in that tree for hours it seemed, from the last moments of the sun and now way into the early morning. Time, of course, had no meaning.

They had talked and laughed as they sat a top of the tree, listening to the peace they could only make of the situation.

And the both of them offered the other their jacket at various points in the evening, to ward off the chill that floats throughout Konoha.

Their words were waltzing from their mouths, dieing on their lips.

Letting down come slowly in this world made of eternal bliss.

END


	40. Of Briars Anko X 4th Hokage

Title: Of Briars

Author: Ohtori Akio

Couple: Anko X Fourth Hokage

Anko first spied her beloved drifting through tangles of vibrant wildflowers. They paled to drab weeds when compared to her love's radiant beauty.

Blooms born pretty in spring died ugly come winter. But such things were not true to her beloved. Timeless and ever beautiful, with pale skin and soul piercing eyes. Unchanging, immutable. An eternal being, whilst flowers simply wilted and bent in transient existence.

Petals darkening, eye centers unseeing, her flowers swelled, cracked and fell helplessly to the earth. Fell, as Anko longed to fall, tumbling with her love amongst the reedy grasses.

But just as some flowers wither so others might blossom, not all loves flourish.

Forbidden by all, it had been by only love.

Long ago, the garden of her beloved's heart had been cultivated. Seeded by a powerful ninja, whose empire rose. A rustle of silk, a swirl of scales. He was an intruding thistle, pushed haphazardly through newly tilled soil.

Time passed, and spring fell to winter. Anko wove wedding garland for her lost beloved. It would fade, wither and die, leaving her yearning for a garden of bereft flowers.

END


	41. None So Cold Zabuza x Kakashi

**A/N: Sorry I'm late with some of these. While some couple came easily to me, others were harder to make work. I know I'm backlogged with requests, so if you don't see yours right away it's because I'm still working on them. You'll see ones in between that weren't requested, but that's because I wrote them based on my own likes. Since they are my drabbles, I'm not working on requests all of the time.**

**Title: None So Cold**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairing: Zabuza X Kakashi**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/Zabuza's POV**

**None So Cold (A Request ZabuKaka)**

Divided.

I have sued that word more in my long lifetime then is necessary, clutched to it's meaning in hopes of giving my unexplainable motivations a reason beyond approach.

But no definition comes to mind in the hours in which you sleep beside of me, hand still loose in my own and lips parted in speechless dreaming.

I flounder and sink to the bottom of my ocean. Upon the bed of rustled ship hulls and slimy seaweed are the remnants of all my dreams…rotten and lifeless, like myself…and yet they speak to me.

Ghostly rambles about how that ticking of a heart in my chest is just a bomb waiting to explode, how those wires of red are now pumping blood and brining me back to life.

And all because of you, so naieve in your own right and unaware of some things nefarious.

Of things dark and lonely.

Of things that you hold in your ideals.

Divided.

If I could tell you what this means to me, in a language you could understand.

"You behold none so cold as I, Kakashi…and yet, you behold the only one who could love you so…"

**END**


	42. One Star Awake Zaku Abumi

**A/N: Here's a drabble about Zaku! I love Zaku's character and I also RP him on MySpace, so I've decided to write a little drabble dedicated to him.**

**Title: One Star Awake**

**Character: Zaku Abumi**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: PG/K +**

**One Star Awake**

For a brief second, Zaku felt his world dissolve under his feet and felt all he held dear crumble in his fingers.

Like sand in the ocean, like dirt passing through air.

He was little, too little to understand the pain of death or the anguish of loss.

He was so young, too young to be so alone and too young to be so desperate.

And Zaku crawled into a warm place of hiding, side by side with the only ones who loved him, the only one he loved. He turned his cheek to the white satin and began the sleep of the dead.

Now, struggling at the end of it all, wounded and weak and used, Zaku still can't believe that this was his time to die.

A voice inside of him—no longer a trapped soul, no longer a wish maker Orochimaru—calls him to rise.

"There is always one star awake." He says softly and Zaku, for all he's seen, still believes.

**END**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	43. But a Whisper in a Storm ZakuDosu

**Title: But a Whisper In the Storm**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Pairing: ZakuDosu**

**Warning: Shounen-ai**

His mixture of feelings could only fall down like this, tumbling forward with all the preciousness of building blocks.

Red. Yellow. Blue. Green.

And that castle he built, he watched it fall from beneath his smooth as satin skin and his velvet hair, a nice dark black in the dark of his night.

What he felt was no mere child's play, now he knew that with all certainty This was of biblical proportions- - Dosu's grasping hands and his raw throat - - My God, whose temple was being torn down with his lips?

He didn't question its reality, though it may very well be a dream…a fantasy conjured up by the melting pot of minds in this tiny little worked on which all they spin…

He didn't question the emptiness that found hm with the gray lights of dawn, the barren landscape of his bared soul.

**END**


	44. More of Me Into You KakaNaru

Title: More of Me Into You (Request)

Author: Ohtori Akio

Pairing: KakaNaru

Warning: Shounen-ai

X.X

Naruto likes for the two of them to stand side-by-side sometimes, arms barely touching…just a breath away…

If he looks just the right way and the light is just so and no one interrupts them—Naruto can feel something between them merge.

All the imperfections blend with the perfections, all the subtle hues and the blinding colors swim together.

Naruto feels a little bit whole then.

Not so empty, not so useless, not so beneath everything and everyone. He wonders if Kakashi can see it, if he can see how their faces interchange and their blood mixes and their hair becomes entangled into one glorious knot.

**END**


	45. If Dawn Were An Illusion Kin Tsuichi

Title: If Dawn is an Illusion

Author: Ohtori Akio

Character: Kin Tsuchi

Kin stepped outside one morning and decided that this was the end of all things.

A distant rumble echoed over the cloud, sounding like the crescendo of a wave or the churning of wheels or the cracking of the world.

She walked away from her bells and her dreams. She sat ran upon the ground and heard the smallest echoes of laughter from her team mates, Dosu and Zaku. A hitai-ate fell into the river, dying from lack of air where she did not.

END


	46. Seasons SasuSaku

A/N: A SasuSaku request drabble. Yes, I know this was requested a long time ago, but I HATE this couple so I put it off. I'm a KakaSaku fan.

Title: Seasons

Author: Ohtori Akio

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rating: G

Seasons

There once was an angel girl who loved an almost-man. Together they lived with Spring, and although the almost-man would deny, happily.

Until one day, whimsical Summer came and stole the girl down its widening path. And although in his heart, the man longed to follow, he spoke not a word.

Eventually Summer abandoned the girl to gentle Fall, which in turn abandoned her to tired Winter. It was then the saddened girl angel looked back, realizing the almost-man had not followed.

He could not, for he was but an almost-man, and she had fled like frost in his eternal spring.

END


	47. Savior 3rd Hokage

Title: Savior

Author: Ohtori Akio

Character: 3rd Hokage

NOTES: This is a weird one, but it's the Third's POV. Just wanted to clear up any confusing details.

Rating: G

Savior

I lag behind the other. The ache in my side is intensifying. I tear off the clothes, unsurprised; the howling spiral of wind is consuming my hand.

The Hokage protects the future; he is the savior who will deliver us to the pure land.

I wonder if that is what my mother though as she was dying, and whispered out his name.

Not I, mother. My time ends here.

They are racing towards me, too late. I watch them as I fall. The sky implodes in my sight and darkness overcomes me.

You were my saviors, my friends, my beloved, not I.

END


	48. Love YamatoSakura

Title: Love

Author: Ohtori Akio

Pairing: YamatoSakura

Rating: PG

WARNING: Yamato POV

Love

She is neither pink nor pale,

She learned her hands in a fairy-tale,

And her moth on a valentine

All those pictures on the wall do not begin to capture you,

Standing before me and unraveling before me,

Letting the true form behind that shadow show and gently taking my hand in yours…you show me the reality of your skin, the reality of your corves and your slopes…and the enormity of this moment could swallow me up, spit me out and leave me for dead—if not for your eyes on mine, beckoning me forwards and to your mouth…how many do you kiss at night? Many more then I have, surely—but as sure of this as I am, I am even more aware of you against me now, of your heart—your heart, so very alive—beating in time with mine…and I rush to keep you with me, to save us both from the turntable of time and the swell of ancient waters—you are as real as you seem and still more real then I can ever hope to be…Will you depart with me? Will you be mine?

END


	49. Getting Through Zaku Abumi

Title: Getting Through

Author: Ohtori Akio

Character: Abumi Zaku

Rating: PG-13

Getting Through

Slave to all and a master to none

And Zaku carved that into one of the trees with a dull kunai.

A sharp edge was not allowed to him.

But he preferred it dull anyway. Then he must press down harder and use more force.

It felt good to take out his anger on this old tree trunk.

Then he would know which tree would be his, for when he must pretend to listen and pretend to follow orders and pretend that doing his job were important somehow.

It was all part of the game. Orochimaru's game. The love game.

He is a misshapen puzzle piece.

He is a shiny black pawn.

He is a silver ball shot into flashing lights.

Zaku threw his kunai against the wall as his arms were blown off from the force of his own attack.

But all his mind could utter was a miserable 'game over'.

THE END

NOTE: If you like my Zaku works please check out Voices in the Dark and Zaku X Orochimaru Short Story Collection. I really could use some reviews on them, so if you'd be so kind, would you do me that favor?


	50. Recklessly Beautiful ZakuSakura

A/N: Since I love the fanfic – Vulnerable by Melissa Norvell, this drabble is for her! Do check it out, the fanfic is the best ZakuSaku I've read!

Title: Recklessly Beautiful

Author: Ohtori Akio

Couple: Zaku X Saku

Rating: PG

Recklessly Beautiful

She's convinced

At night, her dreams wander toward him.

Standing like a tree. Over-shadowing her down below.

And he is so magnificent. Too perfect. Too much for one body to contain. And she wants him, wants his power and his angry expression and passion.

She could hold back.

His hair, a dark forest. His eyes, dark stars. His skin apple-white. How many evenings must she lay here—alone—and think upon him? How many memories must she create? To a life not even possible to live?

A glacier

END


	51. Cannonball: Gaara of the Sand

Title: Cannonball

Author: Ohtori Akio

Character: Gaara of the Sand

Rating: PG-13

WARNING: Gaara POV

Cannonball

I'll cut you down and rip you up.

I'll make you mine and make you beg, then leave you hanging and walk away laughing…

Oh yes, in my dreams, this is how we play

And you are an ocean of my longings gone wrong.

I will jack-knife into you.

Watch out below, for I have lost the need to hide.

END


	52. Envy: SasuNaru

Title: Envy

Author: Ohtori Akio

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: PG

Envy

They were as different as night and day. One outspoken, the other only talking when the time called for it. And yet, they shared one thing.

He watched the other pace, the action reminding him of a caged animal. His soul demanded freedom. He carried out his orders without question, yet Sasuke did everything but outright betray the one who cared for him. Sasuke felt so freely while he was barely able to show emotion.

An odd feeling rose within him. Was this what it was like to envy someone? Maybe they weren't so different after all…

END


	53. A Time For All Things: YamatoSakura

Title: A Time For All Things

Author: Ohtori Akio

Pairing: YamatoSakura

Rating: PG

A Time For All Things

No one saw what she saw that day, walking home from a hard mission. A crisp Autumn day, the leaves covering the road and crunching under her feet.

Sakura thought about equations and romantic literature. Sakura saw the sky grow dark with impending night. And then, quick as a flash, someone darted around the corner—a man—Sakura swore for years and years to come that something…or someone was chasing that man.

She took off after the man, a wild, impulsive force taking over her body, turning her normally weak bones into steel. But the man was gone, the street empty as always at this time of the evening.

Sakura looked to the ground and saw, hidden within a sea of dust, bright red flower petals. They made a trail, a trail that Sakura had followed—forgetting to go home—and led her to see something that no one else saw that day.

A man on the ground, wounded and a mournful masked jounin.

"One day you will get your chance…" The silver haired jounin spoke.

Sakura ended up home once more, not knowing how she got there and a rose laid on her bed, but she didn't know where it came from.

Sakura was sure that she was forgetting something vastly important.

END


End file.
